Five Years
by The.Shadow.Night
Summary: Between season one and two was a very apparent five year gap. This is my version of what happened during those five years.
1. Dating

**Five Years**

**Dating**

**Team Year 0**

Robin thought that dating Zatanna was completely asterous. They went to the movies, restaurants, the zoo, always together. They fought crime together. They lived together on the weekend. If their lives had been any different, they would have gotten sick of each other.

But deep inside, dating her made him sick.

He felt like he was lying to her all the time. He couldn't tell her who he was. All the times she begged just to get a glimpse at his eyes he had to say no, because she might recognize him. And then there were the charity functions he had to go to. He had a different date for every one of them, and every time he felt as if he was cheating on her.

In Atlantis, Tula and Garth decided that they were better friends than boyfriend/girlfriend. They broke up. As soon as word of it reached Kaldur, he broke up with Raquel. She was hurt that he thought so little of her, that he would just throw her away as soon as Tula was free.

Zatanna wasn't stupid. She could tell that Robin was mad at himself, and she could only blame herself. She wanted to be with him, to know all about him, but she couldn't be unless he told her everything. And he couldn't do it. She knew he was hanging out with other girls, all the text messages and presents. And she couldn't stand it any more.

Robin took her out to the Happy Harbor Carnival. There was fair food and cheesy rides, but it was fun. Zatanna hated that she was going to break his heart after this. She watched as he went over to one of the games and won her a giant teddy bear.

"Happy Birthday!" he said as he walked up to her.

"It's not my birthday," she replied.

"Well, I guess I'm a little late," he said, smiling.

"Robin, we need to talk."

His smile faded a bit. "What's up, Z?"

"I can't do this anymore, Rob. I love you, but I don't think we're right for each other. There's too many secrets, and I just can't deal with it."

She turned and left, tears streaming down her face. Robin stood alone in the middle of the carnival, holding the giant bear, shocked at what had just happened.

Raquel strode through the carnival, numb. She should be excited, happy even, but all she could feel was sad. It had been over a week since Kaldur had broken up with her, and they hadn't even dated that long, but she was still lost. She nearly ran into a short boy holding a large bear.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Raquel?" the boy asked.

"Rob?" she was careful not to use his superhero name with all these civilians around. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Zatanna, but she broke up with me."

"That's too bad, little bird."

"Wanna bear?" he asked, holding out the large bear.

She laughed. "Sure. Want to go ride the Ferris Wheel?"

He brightened up. "Sure."

They were happy, hiding their sorrow while they hung out. But as soon as they were apart, sadness snuck back in. So, they started spending more time together, doing strange things, just to be happy. And it didn't take long for them to start depending on each other.

"Robin," Raquel said, lying on his bed helping him build the Eiffel Tower out of Legos. "I like you."

"I like you too."

And they started dating. But it felt awkward, forced. They soon broke apart, but remained close friends.

Dick Greyson started dating one of his closest friends, Barbara Gordon. It didn't shock anyone, but they were happy. They had been dating a couple months when she found out he was Robin and joined the Dynamic Duo as Batgirl. It was only a matter of time before she joined the Team.

One day, it was over. She knew about his life, his entire life, but she felt that there was something in him, something dark. It was causing a rift in the Batclan, and the only thing she could do was choose a side.

She broke up with him a week before the fight. It was a fight between the Dynamic Duo, and it was a fight that would end it all.

* * *

**Smell that? That's the new story smell. Anyways, this is my version of what happened during the five year skip, so I can compare it later with the game when it comes out. Like it? Hate it? Got ideas? Let me know. I like hearing from y'all.**

**Have a super day,**

**Shadow**


	2. Teen Titans

**Five Years**

**Teen Titans**

**Team Year 0**

"What do you mean you're benching me?" Robin yelled at Batman.

"You aren't preforming your best. You almost died today. Until you can meet my standards, you're out for a while," Batman responded calmly.

"No. I've been doing this for five years now! I'm just as good as you, maybe better. You put your life on the line every day; you've almost died hundreds of times. How can you expect me to do anything less?"

"You are my son, and you shall do as I say."

"I'm not your son. You never adopted me. You never took the time! You just keep me here and use me like a tool. Well, I quit. I'm leaving. You can kiss my posterior."

Robin stormed out of the Batcave. Batman sunk into the chair in front of the Batcomputer. He didn't want this fight, but it had been building up for months now. He wanted to protect his little bird. He couldn't let him get hurt. He took the risks so that Robin didn't have to.

Robin was in his room, packing. He took extra costumes, extra utility belts, and some cash. Then he snuck down to the Batcave. Batman had gone up to talk to Alfred. He attached his bag to the R-cycle and searched it for bugs. He found and disabled three. He had already taken the trackers off his costumes and equipment.

He swung his leg over the bike and took a long look around the Batcave. This would be the last time he saw it. As he started up the bike and prepared to leave, a small 'Ahem.' was heard from behind him.

He turned around to find Alfred. "You can't stop me, Alfred."

"I did not come to stop you Master Richard, merely to give you this."

He held out a small bag in which Robin found a few sandwiches, some water bottles, and a box of cookies.

"Thanks Alfred."

"Of course Master Richard. Please do come home soon, though."

Robin raced off into the night as Alfred watched. He would miss the little bird.

He traveled for weeks, crossing the country without much of a problem. That's when he found a place as full of crime as Gotham. Its name: Jump City.

His first day there he met an alien princess, a cyborg, his old friend Gar who had some interesting new powers, and an emo witch. There, he made friends. There he formed a team.

They built a tower on the outskirts of town in order to protect the city and work together. Their jurisdiction soon stretched to the rest of the world and they protected it along side the Justice League, but apart from them.

They were the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Another chapter from Biology class. I feel productive today. I'll probably update Flipside and What Happens at the Mountain, Stays at the Mountain Monday or so. **

**Have an exceptional day,**

**Shadow**


End file.
